The Enigma
by Saltic
Summary: What happens when you end up in a body that doesn't feel like your own? What about in a world that feels off to you? It has to be your life, right? You can't just go from one body and world to the next, right? Right? Well sadly for Himeko this is her reality. Another thing...what's with this whole amnesia thing? Grey!OC / Rated T for violence, might change to M
1. A Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to do this once, I don't own Naruto...which is why I'm writing a** ** _fanfiction_** **and not actually posting manga of this.**

 **Any who this story is rated T but might be tagged as mature soon as the character in this won't be such a sweet person. You've been warned!**

 **\- The Enigma -**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the blaring headache that I had. It was as if someone had a vice grip on my brain and was banging it against a wall of spikes. I grit my teeth in anguish as I opened my eyes. The invading light made my eyes shut close automatically so I took this time to think.

Where was I? How'd I get here? Where is here? Who am I? What's my name? Why does my head hurt? Is anyone around to help me? Am I dead?

I took in a sharp breath and noticed my throat was dry and would no doubt have a rough and harsh sound when I finally spoke. I slowly started to open my eyes again, being careful this time not to go too fast. I groaned a bit once I realized I could only see a white ceiling above me, nothing to indicate where I was at. I could smell something...antiseptics perhaps? Smelled clean and sterile. '

I'm in a hospital.' I finally concluded. I turned my eyes to the side and noticed an small IV drip sticking out of my arm. I knew better than to pull it out, only idiots in movies would do that. Wait...what movie did I see where someone did that? I knew I saw one since I was able to think about it but I couldn't put my finger on it. I reluctantly gave up. It was apparent I had amnesia of some kind.

I heard footsteps padding over to where I was and a voice speaking to me.

"Are you okay? How do you feel? Doctor she's awake!" A feminine voice yelled out and made me flinch at the loudness. Not to mention the "she's awake" part. I don't feel like a she. I felt more like a man. More masculine in a sense but I couldn't be too sure. Maybe I was just a tomboy? More footsteps came into the room and it was all a blur. I don't remember passing out but when I came to again it was far more pleasant.

I was able to open my eyes easily and even sit up. I looked around and it was just a plain white hospital room I was sitting in. Curtains were pulled back so natural light was shining in. I noticed there was a beautiful view of a village from where I was and I was so engulfed in staring at it I didn't realize someone walked in.

"Hello Himeko, did you sleep well?" An old man's voice spoke out and I looked over to see a man with a doctors coat on. I opened my mouth to speak and he just chuckled once I struggled forming words.

"You've been out for almost two months, I can only imagine you would be parched." He said as he brought a glass of water up to my face. With shaking hands I took the glass and started out with small sips until I literally chugged the whole glass. I made a motion for more and he turned to a nurse who scurried off to grab a pitcher for me.

"T-two months?" I asked and even with the raspiness of my voice it was far softer than I thought it would be.

"Yes, you were playing at the river with your friends and slipped into a rock. Took a nasty hit to your head. Do you remember that, Himeko?" He asked while sitting in a chair and I shook my head.

"No...actually I can't remember anything. I assume my name is Himeko?" I asked and his eyes widened.

"Do you remember anything? Anything at all. How old you are? Where you grew up?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, those memories are nonexistent." I explained to him as I received another cup of ice cold water. I greedily drank from the cup until I was satisfied. The doctor asked me a couple more questions before being satisfied with the conclusion that I had amnesia.

"Then I guess I must tell you who you are. You're a six year old orphan named Himeko. You grew up in a small orphanage on the outskirts of the village. The matron's name is Rika Matsushi. You were going to start your first year at a civilian school in a month before your accident." He explained everything to me and I nodded.

"Civilian school?" I asked him. I thought he'd just call it school. I may not remember much but basic small things such as school I knew.

"Yes a school for civilians to learn basic skills." He explained and I nodded.

"If you call it a civilian school does that mean there's another type of school for non civilians?" I asked him and he nodded a yes to me.

"There's also the ninja academy, for people aspiring to become ninjas. Anyone can enter the academy...well just about everyone." He explained to me once again.

"Why hasn't I enrolled there? It seems like a better choice. Are ninja important?" I asked next and then he went on this whole spiel on how ninjas basically ran this village. Now I wondered why I hadn't wanted to be one. Seems like the smart choice if I want to defend myself.

"Is it too late for me to attend classes there?" I questioned while bobbing my head to the side like a dog would.

"With your injuries and condition I'm unsure. I'd have to speak with the Hokage...the village leader...about it. If he says it's fine and I deem you healthy enough I don't see why not." He said and I smiled at him since he was kind enough to say what a Hokage was.

"Thank you...um will I be allowed to leave my bed soon?" I motioned with the IV drip still in my arm and he chuckled.

"If rather keep the IV in but you can unplug it and lug it around with you to go to the bathroom and such. Wouldn't want you to be bored all day. Just be careful your legs will be a bit wobbly. The IV will be strong enough to support you but if rather have a nurse in if you get up. Just press the button on the side of your bed when you do get up, okay?" He said and I chuckled and nodded. He then got up and left the room. A nurse was still there with me so she helped me stand up and just like he said my legs were wobbly.

The nurse let me use her as a support and I noticed how skinny my legs were and no doubt the rest of my body. She walked me into the bathroom area and let me do my own thing. Once I was alone I looked into the mirror and my eyes widened.

I was albino. And a cute albino girl at that. A small heart shaped face with dimples when I smiled. My ye lashes were white like my hair and my eyes were a red color. Not like the vibrant reds you see some people making albinos out to have, but a faded red. It was basically the vines of my eyes showing through so it couldn't be super red that'd be absurd.

My hair was pretty short, stopping at my chin. I was wearing the hospital gown but when I looked at my body I noticed how deteriorated it looked. I was out for two months so I guess the sickly skinny look would pass. It was odd seeing myself like this. This wasn't me. That's not me staring herself...himself...herself in the mirror. The language I've been speaking to others with didn't even sound write. It felt heavy and foreign on my tongue. Even my name wasn't right.

As I stared into the mirror I could only think of one thing.

Who am I really?

 **-The Enigma-**

 **Okay so that was basically the prologue. Not too good but really it's almost midnight here so that'll just have to do. This story is something for me to write in to help my boredom subside so updates will be spastic.**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed. Just a fast disclaimer the whole waking up with amnesia is actually from another story I read on fanfiction so I stole it but I swear that's the only thing I'm stealing. I swear guys this story is gone be as original as I can make it.**

 **I got to get to bed but I might update tomorrow, until then goodnight.**

 **-Salt**


	2. An Attempt to Remember

About a week after I woke up I was informed that I could leave. I hadn't had any visitors, but was told I was supposed to be resting so they wouldn't have allowed anyone in even if they tried. I had gotten a small dress to wear out and I couldn't help but feel it was so wrong to be wearing it. It was awkward and I needed pants but I couldn't just go up and tell someone that so I kept my mouth shut.

I walked out of the hospital and flinched at the bright natural light that seemed to be ten times more intense than it was before. That's when I noticed a lady standing there with a smile on her face. She had long brown hair that framed her face perfectly and hazel eyes that twinkled with excitement.

"Hey Himeko, I'm Rika. I'm the person in charge of the orphanage you live at. All the other kids have been told about your situation so don't worry about explaining it. If you have any questions at all feel free to come and speak to me. Now let's show you to your home, okay?" She said with a sweet smile and dear lord this woman was perfect seriously. So happy I get someone so kind to watch over me. I feared I would've gotten some old hag who would yell at everything I did and force me to scrub the floors with nothing but a rag and water.

I walked alongside Rika as she easily navigated through the streets as if she had been walking through them her whole life, which she probably has been. I kept taking in all the sights and when I saw these large monuments a small flash of recognition flashed through me so I stopped for just a moment. I looked it over and for some reason one of ten really stood out to me like I was supposed to remember something. It passed though when I felt a small tug on my arm and Rika looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay, Himeko?" She asked while crouching down to be eye level with me.

"Ya those heads just seem familiar to me..." I said while pointing to them and I guess I looked pretty childish since I was holding Rika's hand and pointing to the big heads because someone cooed at me.

"That's good, you should recognize them. All those guys up there were the Hokages of the village. Each one of them powerful and protected all the citizens of Konoha. You see that one right there, the fourth? He was one of the biggest heroes of them all. He protected the village and sealed the beast that once attacked our village." She explained while we both just looked up at them. Well they sure do seem powerful to me.

"The beast?" I asked her with a frown and she shook her head.

"How about once you get all nice and settled we can talk all about that. For now we should get home, okay?" She said to me in a calming voice. I followed along with her and eventually we made our way through a forest path and in a small clearing was a huge cabin like house.

"Home sweet home." She said as she opened up the front door. I could hear children running about and laughing. It came to a halt when hey saw me and in an instant I was bombarded with small children all welcoming me back and telling me how much they had missed me.

It was heart warming in a way. Such innocent children being so happy to have their friend back. Aren't I a child though? I feel so much older but it would be impossible for me to be over the age of six.

"H-hey it's good to be back." I said in a voice much softer than I anticipated and mentally cursed myself. I knew my voice could be loud I guess being in a situation I don't know how to act in though can make me quiet.

"Hey kids why don't you show Himeko to her room. Also be careful not to bombard her with questions, remember what we talked about." Rika said and a chorus of "okays" rung out. A girl about my height grabbed my hand and smiled serenely at me.

"I know you don't remember anything so I'll introduce myself. I'm Toshiya, we were best friends before." Toshiya said with a goofy grin. She was a rather tanned girl with dark green hair and blue eyes. She had freckles dotting her face and what I could see of her shoulders. Her hair fell off her shoulders in waves and seemed to reach her shoulder blades. She seemed to be a rather hard headed but a sweet girl at first glance.

"Hello Toshiya, it's nice to re-meet you." I said and I didn't seem to recognize the girl at all. Really such a distinctive way of looking and I can't even feel even the slightest bit of familiarity with her and I. She had a bit of a sad smile on her face but it was quickly wiped off as she grabbed my small hand with her own and walked slightly in front of me.

She took me into a small room that had bunk beds lined up against the wall. Each bed was decorated slightly by each orphan in a way to claim it as their own living area. At the end of each bed was a large trunk that the two bunk bed were no doubt sharing. She kept walking with me until we got to the end of the row and in the right hand corner right next to a large window was once again another set of bunk beds.

The top bunk was simple enough, with green and gray polka dot bed sheets, a very thick blanket that was a simple dark green, and grey pillows. A single teddy bear sat in the corner that had a missing eye but other than that was in pretty good condition. Now the bed underneath that one was a whole different story. It looked like a princess made her bed there.

There were some pink see through curtain in like things that used the bottom part of the top bunk to hold them up. When you drew the curtains there was a light pink bed spread, a large and very soft looking white blanket, and so many pink and white pillows all around. I spotted five stuffed animals, most being bunnies but one being a small bear that was similar to the one up top (this one not missing abbeys though). All in all it looked like whoever made their bed here expected to be a princess or some shit.

"So this is your bed. Our trunk of belongings are right in here." Toshiya said with a pleasant smile as if happy with my reaction to the princess bed. I looked inside the trunk and saw a middle divider inside but it didn't take a genius to know which one was mine. It was stacked to the top with all sorts of art supplies while Toshiya had books upon books on her side.

"I liked to draw?" I asked her and Toshiya gasped before going into my side and pulling out a notebook.

"You were an amazing artist actually, look!" She said while flipping through some pages. It was apparently an old sketchbook of mine and is admit the portraits in it were astonishing. It was mostly people (a common occurrence in the book was a basic bust shot) of beautiful and unique people. Each one colored fully and shaded. It was really a sight to behold. Why didn't it feel like me though. I don't draw. Apparently I do but I don't at the same time.

"Why don't you try drawing something. Um the others and I got you a new sketchbook for when you got home. We thought that maybe you could use it to draw as you slowly regain yourself again." She said with a small smile. I tried not to frown as the doctors words from before my release echoed in my head 'you may never get your memories back' was his grim response to me asking if I'd ever be back to my old self.

Toshiya brought out a moleskin sketchbook that was overly thick and placed it into my hands. I felt the weight of it as I transferred it from one hand to the other before unhooking a small latch and opening to the first page.

 _"Hey Himeko! This is a message from all of us here at the orphanage! We wanted to get you something you used to love and we came across this at the store. We hope that you can draw in it...really anytime you feel. Maybe after you sleep and you can draw anything you've dreamt of? Or you could keep like a little log as the days go by on how you're feeling and coping with the memory loss. We hope you can one day remember all the times we spent together but don't worry if you can't. We can always make new and even better memories on the future! We love you a lot Himeko and good luck getting your memories back!_

 _-Minami no Kawa Orphanage"_

I read over the message a couple of times and a warmth pooled through my whole body. These kids here really cared about me.

"Hey thanks a lot!" I said and hugged Toshiya as if it were an instinct and immediately unlatched myself, "Um sorry about that, don't know what came over me." I chuckled.

Toshiya smiled at me before poking my shoulder a bit.

"Don't sweat it, you used to do it all the time. Now how about I tell you a bit about your old self, huh?" She asked me and I nodded eagerly, wanting to know what I was like. I heard two other people pad up to the bed I was now sitting on and looked them over.

One was about four years old (Male) with chocolate brown hair and honey eyes. A small face and hair that stuck out in every direction. The other one was a little girl about five years old or so with almost pinkish hair and milky blue eyes that indicated she was probably blind.

"We can help too!" The five year old girl said with a goofy grin and I hummed in agreement.

"Himeko, this is Mitsu and Kan." Toshiya pointed out the boy first than the girl and the two kids waved eagerly.

"It's nice to re meet you." I said just like I had with Toshiya. The both grinned before Kan jumped up and say next to me on the bed and Mitsu just sat on the ground next to Toshiya.

"Okay so let's see. Personality wise you were a naive person. Always saw the good in others and believed them without a second guess. You were also a bit of a baby, crying every time you feel over. You had a sweet tooth and were always super hyper and willing to run around. Too much energy I say. You were always either playing with others or drawing in your book." Toshiya explained to me and I nodded before Kan spoke up.

"You really liked bunnies and strawberries too! You'd always squeal when there was some in the house and Toshiya used to always give you her strawberry milk since she hated it!" She pitched in before Mitsu spoke up.

"You always wore a pretty white dress and a pink cloak hay had this little strawberry pin on it. The hood was always up so you could never see your face too well. You also didn't wear shoes ever." He finished and I nodded whole storing away all this information about myself. That's when we heard a cough and looked ahead of us to see Rika.

"Want to come with me so I can finish the history lesson I was talking about earlier. You can play with the others later. I also need to talk to you about something important regarding school." Rika said with that serene voice of hers. I waved bye to my friends and followed behind her until we got to what seemed to be her bedroom. She pulled out something from the cupboard and I made note it was some clothes.

"After the accident I had to grab you some new clothes. Why don't you get dressed in the bathroom and then we can start talking?" Rika offered the clothes to me and I took them into my arms.

"Okay." I said and scurried off. Just like Mitsu said it was a plain white sun dress with some simple frills at the end and on the top. Little bows were on the shoulders though. Here were also some socks that were a soft pink that I grimaced at. Something that had changed was my liking for pink, I didn't enjoy dressing up as a doll so eventually I'd be needing new colors and clothes. I pulled them on anyway and they stopped just below the knee. I then put on the soft pink clock and what do you know it has a strawberry clasp in the front. I quickly put it on but kept the hood down as a curtesy to Rika. I left the room and saw her sitting on her bed.

"Thanks for the change of clothes." I mumbled as I saw next to her and she smiled.

"No problem, now on with the history lesson. As you can probably tell this orphanage is well off and there's a reason for that. All the orphans here were children of shinobi before their parents were either killed or went MIA. This orphanage was actually founded six years ago, around the time you were born."

"There has been a horrible attack on the village. A legendary monster known as the nine tailed fox attacked and destroyed nearly everything. Many shinobi lost their life that day defending the place they loved. After the battle there were many young children without any family members so the village made an orphanage out here for all those shinobi's kids as a small tribute to their sacrifice."

"You were an odd little thing when you came here. You didn't show up like the others, no you showed up a couple days after the attack when all the rest of the kids were settled in. You were in a small basket with a simple card reading your name 'Himeko' on it. We don't know who your parents were but we knew you had to be shinobi born to be dropped off here. We didn't know your date of birth but you were so young, only a few days old. You must've been born a day or two before the attack happened."

"I decided to give you a unique birthday date though. When you first got here you'd never stop crying. Day in and day out just never stopping. For about three months. Until one day you didn't. You just looked and me and giggled. That's the day I decided would be your birthday." Rika explained to me and I'd admit it was a very interesting this to listen in to. I was mesmerized by every word no matter the horror.

"Wow okay...so what was that other thing you wanted to talk to me about?" I finally asked her and she smiled while leaning back a bit.

"I heard you wanted to be transferred to the ninja academy. I don't have a problem with it but it's a long trip to the school from here. This was built so it would be a simple walk to the civilian school. I'd have to buy you new apparel that's more academy related attire but that shouldn't be a problem. Now the thing is the doctor wants you to go in once a week to talk about how things are going. Just to document your memory recover or lack of it. After the first appointment, which is in three days, he'll decide if you're academy ready. He'll then tell the Hokage and of all goes well in a week you can begin school." Rika said all in one mouthful and a smile brightly while hugging her.

"Thank you!" I said and she patted my head like a mother would. Like a mother would? I don't have another how would I know what that feels like?

I shook away any doubts I had. Next week I could start learning to be a ninja and I couldn't wait. Oh why cruel world though did you allow me to think such naive thoughts?

 **-The Enigma-**

 **So there is chapter two, viola. I did good man. So just a quick thing I have made some big plans for this story I just hope I ca manage to pull through with it. There's gonna be a lot of backstory with who Himeko is in this world and in her old world so stay tuned!**

 **Oh quick thing about her appearance. I decided to make her albino since it'll play into future events but as for her hair. As you know pure white isn't a thing that happens in nature and almost all albino people have a yellowish undertone for their hair. Well Himeko has more of a reddish undertone since Naruto world is cray cray and since she likes strawberries I thought it would be cute. Also other reasons but ya it's cute!**

 **That's all I have to say for now, Au revior...ah shittake mushrooms before I forget. There will be typos in this since I'm writing everything on my phone and I don't re read so I'm sorry before hand for any "wait the faq" moments because of typos that will be occurring. Sorry.**


	3. Shopping Shrinks

"Okay, so start off by telling me your name."

"Himeko."

"Do you have a last name?"

"No, I'm a orphan."

"Do you know how you became an orphan?"

I looked over at the man in front of me. He had sort of long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, ending right at his shoulder. Brilliant blue eyes looked over at me through thick rectangle glasses. He had a rather nice face, being very chiseled yet still slightly feminine and his voice wasn't overly deep but was enough to tell it was indeed a he. He had a green notebook in his hand that he jotted down notes into and when he wasn't he was twirling the pen between his fingers. He sat upright on the couch in front of me with his legs crossed.

"Yes, I became an orphan due to the Ninetail's attack on the village, just like everyone else from my orphanage." I said with a calm voice while looking over at the man. When they said I'd see a doctor I expected the one from the hospital, but this was different. This was a man who was trained in the way minds work. He introduced himself as Inobu Yamanaka, the last name sparking a familiarity in me that I couldn't place. Anyway this man was more or less a shrink I'd be seeing every single week to track my progress with memories until he gives the okay that I don't need to visit him anymore.

"How does that make you feel?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"Indifferent, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel." I explained and it was the truth, I didn't feel anything.

"Do you feel sad at the thought of not having parents? Any feelings of jealousy towards those that do? Even in the slightest?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"No not at all." I explained and thought to myself 'truthfully I don't feel like an orphan. It feels like I do have parents that I grew up with.'

"What do you think the Himeko before the incident would've felt?" He asked me and once again I shrugged.

"I'm unsure, perhaps the same, perhaps different. It's hard to say since I don't remember what I used to be like." I said while looking at my feet. Would the old me feel sad? Doesn't feel like I would be like I said before, I don't feel like an orphan.

"Hm, okay...now let's talk about the incident. Do you know what happened?" He asked me next while writing notes down in that little journal of his.

"Only what I was told. I had been playing by the river with some of my friends when I slipped. I hit the back of my head against a jagged rock and was knocked unconscious. I lost a lot of blood from what they told me." I said while fumbling with the end of my dress.

"That's what the doctor said, do you remember anything from that day at all? Even the slightest memory could help." He said and I shook my head with a grimace.

"Absolutely nothing. I woke up in the hospital and that's the first memory I have." I explained in a calm voice. Truthfully this felt like a waste of time by then who was I to complain. If it did manage to help then I was free to go. Not to mention this man was the deciding factor if I could go to the academy. The Hokage gave him the reins of choice from what I heard.

"Okay and just a few more questions...has anything managed to jog any memories or sense of familiarity?" He asked and I decided to just tell him because I had no reason to hide.

"The Hokage Mountain as well as your last name feels oddly familiar to me." I explained and he nodded.

"Well you did grow up in the village so you've seen those heads your entire life, as for the last name...well we are a well known clan so it wouldn't be strange if you've heard of us." He said and I once again nodded. He finished writing down the notes before smiling.

"Well it seems you are making as much progress as you can with the injury being so recent. I'll be seeing you back next week at the same time and place. As for the academy, I see no reason why you can't start attending. I'll tell the Hokage and you'll be able to start next week." He explained and I beamed at him.

"Thank you so much, Yamanaka-san." I said and adding the prefix felt so wrong. Like not in the usual everything feels wrong way, but really wrong. Like I want to make fun of myself just for saying it.

"You're welcome, Himeko. Also you can call me Inobu, we will be seeing each other a lot so there's no need for much stuff formalities." He said and I nodded with a goofy grin.

"Okay, thanks Inobu. I think Rika is right outside so I'll take my leave. Have a nice day." I said as I stood up. He watched as I left and once I closed the door behind me I saw Rika sitting in one of the waiting room chairs. I smiled at her as I approached slowly.

"Shall we go, Inobu said I'd be able to go to the academy for ninjas!" I said with a bright smile which prompted her to hug me

"So proud to have another ninja in the making at the orphanage." She chuckled and I gave her a confused look.

"Another?" I bobbed my head to the side so she could elaborate.

"Ah yes there's another academy student in the orphanage. His name is Yamoi, he's a year older than you." She explained as we began to walk out of the office. Well that was news to me.

"Okay then!" I said with a new found energy and Rika smirked at me.

"Well now Himeko, let's go get you some actual clothes to wear for training because a dress and cloak won't cut it. You can wear that at home, not at school." She explained to me so I just nodded along to whatever she said. She navigated us through a huge crowd of people until we came to a small market. She took me into a small second hand store and told me to pick a simple outfit that is easy to move in.

I went in and started looking before I found a couple of things that caught my eye. I grabbed all the clothes that I liked and ran into the dressing room to try them out. As k was spelt putting the clothes on a pair of shoes made their way under my door and I heard Rika's voice from the other side.

"I know you hate shoes but you'll be needing this." She said in a calm voice and I smiled a bit before finishing my clothes. I wore a grey halter top that stopped before my stomach, a pastel orange hoodie that I zipped up only a little bit at the end and rolled up the sleeved to my elbow (the hood was also up by the way). I had black skin tight shorts on and knee high ninja sandals. I did a small twirl in the mirror before opening the door up for her to see my outfit.

"Surprised you didn't get a light pink." She chuckled while I fidgeted where I stood and shrugged. I don't know why but I liked Orange a lot better than pink. Well orange and green were the two colors I absolutely loved right now for some odd reason but I couldn't find a green jacket so pastel orange it was.

"I just liked it I guess." I said and she patted my head before telling me to go get changed in my normal clothes and she'd go ahead and buy the ones I wore. Once we finished shopping she offered to take me out to each which o happily agreed. We sat at a small ramen place and immediately a small headache came up and I clutched my head. Not too hard so Rika could tell something was wrong but hard enough to attempt to relieve some built up tension. Then I started to hear voices.

 _"I want a bowl of miso ramen! Um make that double!"_

 _"I'm going to become Hokage so people will stop disrespecting me and look up to me, believe it!"_

 _"Hey are you going to finish that, Iruka-sensei?"_

 _"Another bowl please!"_

I snapped back to reality when I suddenly heard a voice next to me.

"I'll have miso ramen!" The eerily familiar voice came and I whipped my head to the corner seat that was far away from me. My own pork ramen was just placed in front of me but I slowly slid off my chair and started to walk towards the boy.

"Himeko, where are you going?" Rika asked me and I gave a sheepish smile.

"Just to talk to that boy, I'll be right back." I said in a quiet voice and she frowned before making me sit back down on my seat.

"You will not associate yourself with that boy, okay? He's bad news. Now eat your ramen." She scolded me and I even flinched a bit before getting a bit braver.

"He's all alone though and he's just a kid. Isn't that cruel to say such things about another without knowing them?" I asked her as I slurped down some noodles and she gave me a pitying look.

"Once you finish you can talk to him if you so insist but if he lays a finger on you then you are forbidden from ever speaking with him again, okay?" She said and I nodded happily before eating noodles my fill of ramen then jumping off my chair. I gave her a lock salute before trotting off to the boy who was on his second bowl of ramen already. I had to actually work to sit on the chairs sadly since they were too high up but once I got there I smiled triumphantly. The boy next to me stopped eating and gave me a suspicious look.

"Hello, I'm Himeko, what's your name?" I asked him with a small head tilt. He seemed taken back that I was so polite to him and he cleared his throat a bit. When he spoke his eyes shifted from side to side as if waiting for something to happen.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said and I nodded my head before speaking again.

"I know this is an odd question to ask but please bear with me. Have we ever met? Spoken to each other? Gone out for ramen?" I asked him while leaning on my seat and eagerly waiting a response.

"Um no, we haven't." He said and I frowned then noticed he was continuing, "Why would you even ask that, I bet you'd remember if you are ramen with me." He said and I frowned.

"I got a bad head injury and lost all my memories. When I heard your voice though it sounded so familiar I had to ask. Anyway do you come here often? You seem familiar with the place. Is the miso ramen better than the pork? I had my first bowl today so I only know what pork tastes like." I decided to continue on the conversation and when I saw him smile I knew it worked.

"Miso is the best ramen flavor next to beef. And ya I come here almost every week." He said while playing with a pair of goggles on his head. I chuckled a bit and covered my mouth before noticing what I'd done and quickly got rid of my hand. I'm manly as hell I can't cover my mouth when I laugh! Wait no I'm a girl.

Naruto and I talked for a bit more and he even let me taste some of his ramen before Rika told me we had to go.

"Goodbye Naruto, I hope we can talk again real soon." I said and he smiled back. He seemed far more cheerful now from when I first started to speak with him.

"Okay Himeko, I'll see you soon!" He said and waved me off. I walked happily besides Rika as we went home.

"He seems like a good kid." Rika pointed out and I nodded.

"Told you, you have to know someone before you judge." I said with a smirk.

"Ya ya, well let's get home. Ritzu is probably dying all by his lonesome." Rika said. Ritzu I had found out was her younger brother who watched over the orphans as well.

As we walked back I looked into the forest with a lazy smile. I don't know why but I was just all around in a very cheery mood after talking to Naruto. Now I couldn't wait to go to school, maybe he goes there to!

 **-The Enigma-**

 **Okay so actually going to finally change this author note. So the first two chapters I was too lazy to write anything, but her it is. This story was originally posted on Wattpad but I soon realized that on Wattpad people want to read Naruto fan fictions about girls form super strong clans who falls in love and focuses a lot on it. This story, I don't plan on having it take that turn. Well not completely.**

 **Now let's talk about the character really fast. She isn't a good person. At first she seems alright, like a lost little girl, but that will soon be changing. Why? Because she isn't psychologically right. She will slowly be regaining the personality of the person she was 'before' who was a pretty bad type of guy. So she will soon be like that as well. Just thought I'd give you a heads up.**

 **Now there will be romance in this story, but it's not going to focus around it. Hell Himeko probably won't even be falling in love with anyone. She focuses on herself and if she happens to fall in love so be it but don't expect any 'true' lovey dovey romances with her.**

 **As for the plot of this story, it's probably going to change from canon a lot. She's going to influence others and manipulate her way through a lot of things, not to mention she'll be training to be stronger all the time, so she won't be an 'easy' opponent (everyone has weaknesses though, she's no exception). Will it be better or worse from canon? I dunno. Will she be a good guy in the end? Probably not. Will Naruto use talk-no-jutsu on her? Probably.**

 **So that's about all I have to say for this story. Next chapter I will write another author's note. There is already eight chapters uploaded and I'm writing a 9th at this current point in time. Chapter ten will be the start of canon.**

 **-Salt**


	4. Class Weakling

I woke up with a small groan and quickly looked to see who dared to wake me up so early in the morning. I could tell it was too early as the sun was still fast asleep.

I looked up to see a kid with light brown hair, chestnut eyes, and tanned skin that had freckles dotting all over it. Black thick framed glasses covered his eyes and his hair curled up around the nape of his neck, his bags coming up right over his eyes. He had a scowl on his face and I noticed a bandage going across his cheek that looked to be slightly bruised.

My head lifted itself from the pillow and he whisper hissed to me, "Get ready we need to get going to the academy." I was taken back before realizing this must be Yamoi. I nodded my head and he left the girl's room for me to get changed. I crawled out of the obnoxious princess bed and looked in the bottom drawer of the dresser next to it, the one assigned to me. I grabbed my academy gear and quickly put it on and walked out of the room. I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. Luckily I showered at night so that was one less thing I had to do in the mornings.

I was ready within ten minutes and went to the kitchen where Rika was already cooking now breakfast for everyone. She placed a bagel and eggs onto a plate along with strawberry milk that I quickly finished and joined Yamoi at the door.

"Wake up earlier next time, it's a long walk and I don't want to be late." Yamoi said in this adorable boyish voice. He was easily taller than me and I frowned since that seemed to be a theme with me. I was short I assume but I still felt like I should be taller. I hated this whole amnesia thing. I followed him out of the front door into the bitter cold morning. I shivered a bit but Yamoi seemed unaffected. I scowled over in his direction but he didn't realize so I followed behind him as bored as could be.

It took forever to get to the academy and I didn't want to admit that my legs were killing me as were my feet since Yamoi randomly broke out into sprints. I looked at the front gate and gulped a bit as I walked inside. I followed Yamoi until he stopped in front of a classroom and opened the door.

"Iruka-sensei, I brought you your new student." Yamoi spoke and looked up at a man that seemed oddly familiar to me as well, just like Naruto yesterday. He had rather nice features and a scar across his nose. He just stared down at me before smiling and holding out his hand.

"I'm Iruka, I'm your new sensei. The rest of the class will be in shortly so take a seat wherever you see fit and I'll call up on you for a class introduction." He said and I nodded my head before scurrying over to a window seat in the very back of the class. Some odd part of me felt anxious being in a school building. It was so odd since technically I had never been to school before, so I shouldn't be so anxious. Maybe a bit nervous but this was full out anxiety.

Sure enough students started to fill the room and a couple looked at me but didn't say anything. I even saw a familiar head of yellow hair and smiled knowing Naruto was in this class. Seemed to fit pretty well since I recognized them both. Iruka called me to the front as soon as everyone was there and I slowly stood up and shuffled over to the front of the classroom. I looked over at all the kids in the room and then looked down at my feet.

"Hello I'm um Himeko...it's a pleasure to meet all of you." I said in an uncertain voice. Iruka then quickly explained I was a transfer student and to help me if I needed any help whatsoever. I went back to my seat and nobody really paid me any attention. I was thankful for this as I didn't want any.

Now the class itself was overly easy. He gave us some simple worksheets and I finished them rather fast. It was like I already learned everything that he was teaching. I had a bit of trouble with history but I made sure to pay special attention to that class. It was horrible or anything so I ended up enjoying the lesson a lot. Then lunch rolled around and a familiar yellow head of hair came into view.

"Himeko-chan, I didn't think you'd be coming into my class. Want to eat lunch with me?" He said, his voice a bit boisterous but still quieter than I'd assume from him. I smiled up at him and nodded before opening up my mouth to speak.

"Sure Naruto, I'd love to." I said as o grabbed the small lunch bag that Rika made sure I took with me to school. I followed Naruto to the courtyard and made note that there were no gates or adults even watching us. Someone could easily come in and snatch up a child but I wasn't gonna complain. If need by we can scream besides the Shinobi that runs cross the rooftops all the time would surly do something to help us. Hell maybe there were people watching us while hiding?

Naruto and I started to discuss random topics when someone came up from behind us and coughed to get our attention. A petite blonde girl as well as a pinkette were standing there with smiles.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka and this is my friend Sakura Haruno, you're Himeko right?" Ino asked while sitting down next to me.

"Ya, that's me. Also it's nice to meet you Ino and Sakura." I was being polite to the two girls as I sat cross legged. Naruto was fidgeting a bit and looking over at Sakura. Perhaps he had a thing for her?

"Want to join us for the rest of lunch?" Ino asked with a smile and Sakura just stood in the back, being as shy as any six year old could be. I made note that her forehead was wide but the way she wore her hair made it look more or less adorable on her.

I sighed a bit before shaking my head, "Sorry I'm eating my lunch with Naruto. If you want you can join us?" I innocently suggested to the two girls. They both exchanged a look before coming to a conclusion and looking back at me.

"We're good, you sure you don't want to hang out with us over there?" Ino pestered on a bit more but I stayed firm with my answer until they left. Naruto coughed a bit and I saw him scratching the back of his head and looking down in a rather sad manner that almost made my heart break.

"It's okay if you want to be with them. I'm not very popular and everyone hates me, so if you hang out with me they might start hating you too." Naruto explained to me and I had a blank face until I busted out laughing and ruffled up his hair. "I-I'm not kidding!" He whined a bit while his chubby cheeks puffed out a bit and I looked up at him with a smirk.

"I don't care about things like popularity. Quality over quantity with friends, right? You'e a good person, so I'm not planning on leaving you." I explained to him in a calm voice. He smiled brightly before hugging me and I was quick to return it.

"Thanks Himeko!" he said brightly. I nodded my head in response before we heard Iruka calling for us to come back inside for the rest of our lessons. I ended up sitting with Naruto this time and while I breezed through the lessons, Naruto had some difficulties. I tried to help him when I could before deciding I should probably bring another notebook and take two pairs of notes for Naruto to study off of.

It was nearing the end of the school day and we only had one more class to attend for the day...physical education. Now the class right before this had been about chakra theory and it seemed to be pretty simple in the theory itself and I followed along easily. I didn't feel any of this chakra inside of me though which was concerning. I just hadn't unlocked it. Only two other people in my class hadn't unlocked their chakra, Naruto surprisingly had unlocked it as one of the first people so I was astonished. He just didn't seem like the amazing prodigious type but maybe I can help him follow the path that rocks?

I went outside with all my other classmates and then Iruka said the most horrifying thing ever.

"Okay so run five laps around the courtyard, then we can begin our stretches." He said and I looked at the courtyard and it was huge. I sucked in some of my breath as I saw the students just quickly running along and following the teacher's instructions. I caught myself after a second of spacing out and began running with them as well.

They had all lapped me three times before I finished the first lap. After the second lap everyone was done and Iruka gave me a pitying look before having me come to sit with the rest of the class. He told us to partner up so I ran over to Naruto to help him with stretches and vice versa. Even the stretches were absolute hell for me. By the time we finished I was wiped out. We weren't done yet though, we then had to do fighting katas for the rest of the class and then we'd end the day with a spar.

Well my katas were horrid and Naruto's were just as bad. Irk kept constantly correcting the postures and how we flowed with the moves but it just wasn't helping us all that much. Me because this was the first time doing the katas, and Naruto because of some weird reason. I kept wanting to go into other stances, but I couldn't be sure what that meant. I surly didn't know how to fight before the accident so I shouldn't know other poses.

I shook this thought out of my head as we were called to come into the center of the grounds and he'd pair us up with someone to fight against. I ended up getting the weakest girl which was the only other female who hadn't unlocked her chakra. We wouldn't be fighting the opposite gender until we were well into our third year at the academy so until then I'd just have to kick some girls' booties.

I stood in front of the person who looked more or less like a chubby kid who would steal your candy. She had these black pigtails and looked at me with her pig nose that wasn't very attractive on her face (for some reason I like the pig nose look that Ino kinda had since it was adorable). The moment he told us to fight I inwardly groaned as she came at me. I tried to dodge but was too slow. She slugged me in the stomach, making me drop to my knees before she kicked my chin and my head painfully was shot up. I fell to the ground and she kicked me in the side for good measure.

'Good job Himeko, A for effort.' I inwardly moaned out as Iruka called it a win for Taki or some shit. I just laid there until I felt a poke in my ribs and groaned while curling up in a ball.

'Himeko-chan? You okay there?' I looked over at Naruto who had a bloody nose and looked like he was socks din the face. A boy with wild brown hair and red triangles on his cheeks was looking at him with a smirk of triumph which meant he fought and beat Naruto. I held up a hand to hint I needed some help up. He happily obliged and once I was on my feet my everything hurt from the workout and getting beat up.

"Lost your fight too?" I asked Naruto who nodded with a small glare over to triangle boy...another familiar person as well as Sakura and Ino. Wow was Rika sure I never went here? I recognized the sensei and some of the students. I shook my head and Iruka went over why some of us lost and what the people who won should improve on since they were wide open or were too slow. He then released us and Naruto walked me to the gates until I saw Yamoi.

"Ah, there's my um...acquaintance I suppose. I need to get going Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow." I said while giving him fast hug and running over to Yamoi.

"You look horrible." Was the first thing he said to me. Now this morning he barely spoke a word so really the first thing I've ever heard form this boy is him insulting me and I was honestly offended.

"Wow I came out here to have a good time and honestly I'm feeling so attacked right now." I said while pretending to be shocked. Why did I say that? What purpose would that serve?

"Whatever, let's go home. O'm hungry and want to eat dinner on time." Yamoi said so I just nodded along and followed him home. I was frankly happy that there was someone else who went to the academy with me or else I'd be lost. This village was huge and in all honesty the orphanage was hidden far away in the greenery of it.

Once I was inside Rika was immediately fussing over my frazzled look and kept insisting that I let her apply some cremes to it so they would feel better. I ended dup letting her do so. Once we finished dinner I retired to our room while everyone else went out to play. I grabbed the sketchbook from my half of the chest.

I grabbed some art supplies I supposed I'd be needing and sat on the bed. I gave it a look...well more go a glare. If I could draw before, would I be able to now? I had a feeling I'd fail this horribly just like I was failing everything lately but gave it a try no less. That's when I was surprised. I was drawing as if it were nothing more than muscle memory. There wasn't any true feeling in it, my heart rate did increase a bit but I didn't know what to make of it.

I ended up drawing a picture with five people in it, all headshots and all sketches with simple pencil shading. There was Naruto, Iruka, Sakura, Ino, and Triangle Kid. I put down the date and looked over my work. It looked like a sketchy portrait of them and I was amazed. This didn't feel like it was _my_ talent though. I felt like I stole the talent of someone else. I would draw none the less though. It was like a bodily thing that loved and craved drawing so I'd draw overtime something felt familiar.

I put the sketchbook away and curled under my blankets. I was exhausted from the day and the physical education session kept replaying in my head. I kept thinking of all of the things I did wrong and the katas I wanted to do but couldn't. That's when I grabbed the sketchbook and started to draw martial arts...it felt like it was called something else. Kung pow chicken wasn't it but Kung felt right. Dragon as well. Fool! Wait...fu! Kung Fu: Dragon Style. I wrote that at the top of the page with all the poses and fill out two more pages with things I remembered. I knew so much more but my wrist was hurting to I put it up.

I felt like I had to get strong. I should be stronger in all honesty. I felt like I worked too hard to be a weakling. I was weak in my class and I didn't like it. I needed to get stronger no matter what. I left the room through the window and walked away from where the other kids were playing. it was right where the waterfall was actually where I was now standing. I then started to go over the katas in my memories. I kept going through them and although I felt clumsy in this body I kept trying. It would take a while but eventually I would have it down to muscle memory just like drawing.

I went inside only once I noticed everyone else left and took a shower before heading to bed. I promise myself I'll get stronger. Stronger than any other person in the academy. I won't stand to be weak. I don't want to be weak.

I'll be strong.

 **-The Enigma-**

 **Voila, the next chapter. Don't have much to say, Himeko is weak she's never had any fighting experience so she just flat out sucks.**

 **Reviews are loves and motivates me to do something.**

 **Constructive criticism too**

 **And follows.**

 **And favorites.**

 **Love me? I'm a praise whore I need it to survive.**

 **Ah shiz now I remember. So I'm already writing chapter nine and in chapter ten is when canon starts, so does anyone have any opinions if she should be given an original team or go to team seven? I'm not sure what to do, if she's put on an original team I'll be giving her team actual missions so it won't be boring and the characters will hopefully be interesting. Also if she is given an original team...who would her sensei be? Or maybe she should be taken on as an apprentice...probably not until she's a chunin though. Eh we shall see I'll figure something out but I'm always thankful for that extra bit of support!**


	5. Love at First Fight

I sadly woke up ready for another day at the academy. I made sure it was far earlier than yesterday but anxiety filled me up as I left my bed and made my way to the bathroom to get ready. I placed with the hem of my jacket as I waited for Yamoi to finish his breakfast, since I all but skipped mine. Ria made sure I took a lunch though so I wouldn't be starving later, she was such a good person. I saw the familiar head of brown hair and smiled a bit, but only got a small scowl in return. He quickly walked out of the door with me rushing after him.

Just like the ay before the walk was quiet and uneventful. He was such a boring person words could not even comprehend how much I wanted to hit him on the back of the head just to hear him say something. I mean the whole forest of doom that we walk through in the darkness of the morning was already creepy enough, but did he have to remain completely silent while doing so? I think not.

We finally saw the academy come into view and once again dread filled my stomach and I felt like puking. After what happened yesterday I was scared of what the students would think of me. Would they think I was just some weak kid to pick on? Probably. What about what Naruto had said before with the whole 'nobody likes me' thing. Would that happen to me?

I don't know why these things filled my head. It's almost as if being bullied at school happened to me before but as I am only six that possibility was impossible. I walked into my class as one of the first students there and sat down in the corner, hoping Naruto would join me. Iruka-sensei wasn't even in yet so I just stared out the window and waited. That's when I heard a small tap on my desk.

I slowly turned my head around to see the chick who beat me up yesterday in the spare along with two other girls behind her. I gulped a bit before growing a pair of balls and saying something.

"Good morning." I greeted politely. There was no reason to be scared of her. That would be absurd. You're stronger than that as to let someone just walk all over you. She had this shit eating grin on her face as she looked e in the eye.

"Hey freak." She greeted and a couple of girls snickers behind her. That's when I paused for a moment. Out of all the things she could say, it was freak. She could've easily pick don my physical mutations since I was albino but she just stuck with freak. She was probably the most uncreative person in the universe. You could give this girl a crayon and paper and she'd probably eat the crayon and use the paper to whip her ass like how can your insult be so...lame?

I blink a couple of times before looking away before I busted out laughing at her horrible attempt at being a bully. She was waiting for a response so I finally said something.

"Really? Freak? That's all you got?" I asked and mentally face-palmed. I may have been thinking that but I shouldn't have said that. Why was I being so snarky. I wasn't like this when I first got out of the hospital. I'm a nice person, aren't I? Toshiba said I used to be a really sweet girl to be around, so that means I am a good person, correct? I sure don't feel like it. I feel like I wanna be a bit of a...bitch perhaps?

"W-what was that? Are you insulting my insult?" She asked, obviously offended and dumbfounded that anyone would actually do something like that, but truthfully she should've seen it coming with that lame insult.

"I mean...I'm albino. You could've called me bird shit or cocksauce or even cracker. But you chose freak out of all those amazing and insulting options. SO now listen here you uncultured swine, I suggest you stop your horrid attempts at bullying me or at least come back when you have a good insult. Goodbye." I said while waving her off with a bored expression. Wow...didn't mean for that to come out but it's too late now. I saw the girl's eyes widened before she got an angry look and just stormed off. Naruto, who had come a during the little discussion, gave me a knuckle touch for being able to get rid of them so smoothly.

I was a bit proud of my accomplishment but I wouldn't say it out loud. That would make me look so lame and I wouldn't know how to deal with that. Class went by just like yesterday and once again it was overly easy other than history and bit of the chakra theory. I managed to help Naruto as well when he didn't understand something on the worksheets given to us. It was a pretty fun day if I were to tell you the truth.

Then once again physical education came rolling around but before I could start running Iruka pulled me to the side.

"Himeko...have you tried to unlock your chakra yet?" Iruka asked me and I shook my head with a large frown.

"Um no, I don't know how to unlock it." I explained and he sighed before explaining what I should do and the feeling I should have while doing it. I nodded enthusiastically and he told me to get Yamoi to help me once I get back home since it's a lot easier to do with someone who was even slightly experienced in chakra there with you. I was then sent to do my running which once again I was too slow to properly catch up to them, I assume it was from them using chakra to enhance their muscles like Iruka briefly mentioned while telling me to unlock it.

I was one again helping Naruto warm up, vice versa and all that jazz, before we did the katas like the day before. I didn't like these ones as much as the Kung Fu I was practicing earlier, whatever that was. Still don't know but I apparently know what it is so I'll just go with it. When it came down to the spare I will admit I was dreading every single minute of it. I let out a large breath of air as he was setting us all up. Apparently I was to be going against a girl that Naruto said was weak since she didn't want to hit her opponent.

I got into the ring with her and looked at my feet as we did the weird hand thing we did before fighting. We got into stance and once we started I hesitated, still not being used to the use of the katas. In this time the girl managed to knock me down and pinned me down. I guess she hesitated as well though because I heard a small 'sorry' being whispered to me. My eyes were closed in pain since she got me in the stomach that still had a bruise. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the girl who had so easily knocked me over.

The eyes, although at first glance could be considered shocking, held a certain beauty. The long eyelashes elegantly fluttered as she blink. Such a simple action held such beauty it was breath taking. I looked over at those small pair of lips and smiled. Oh lord they were perfect and I bet they'd meld together with my own pair so easily. The short hair that trailed down her cheeks were rather dark but not quite black, shone like silk in the setting sun. The small frame she had was still slightly taller than myself seemed to try to sink into the background as she stared at me She was perfect in every single way and I decided I'd make her mine. I don't care if it's only for a short time but she was amazing.

Holy shit dude.

I am so gay.

Iruka called the match as hers and we shuffle up to our standing position. Just slightly taller I had noted as we both did the peace thing. I was so confused with the whole usage of the hand positions but didn't question them. As we started to leave where we sparred I looked at the girl.

"Hey um good job in there. I'm Himeko, what's your name?" I asked as I held out my hand to shake her own. She fumbled with her fingers and looked at the ground before slowly taking me hand and shaking it.

"I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuga..." she said in a quiet voice and if I hadn't been straining to hear then it would've gone right over my head. I smiled at her with what I would call a 'charming' smile before nodding.

"That's a really pretty name. Perhaps I'll see you around? I'd like to get to know you." I said before I heard Naruto calling me and nodded over to where he was to let him know I'd be there soon. "Well have a good day Hina-chan!" I said as I ran back over to Naruto. Once he saw me he frowned and spoke up.

"What was that?" he asked while crossing his arms and I chuckled while ruffling his hair.

"I was just talking to Hina-chan, she seems like a sweet girl ya know?" I asked and Naruto visibly relaxed. I guess who thought I would try and run off without him and leave him behind. Must be tough being a kid who everyone hates. The school day ended normally and I walked with Yamoi until we got home and I once again ran out to the waterfall.

I began doing some of the Kung Fu Katas I somehow knew of and just went over them continuously.

 _"No you need to clear your mind."_

 _"Fighting isn't to beat up those who are weaker than you, it's for defending yourself from the evils."_

 _"If you are going to be so selfish with what you learn here, then leave the temple."_

 _"So you came back? Couldn't make it on your own? You're always welcome back at the temple as long as you remain to be passive."_

 _"Just remember you need to meditate often, clear your head of awful thoughts."_

 _"Be considerate of others, little one."_

I snapped back to reality and shook my head. That was weird, were those memories? Were doing these familiar Katas giving me some of my memories back? Strange concept but doesn't seem to be too dramatic. This world is so strange another strange thing like that couldn't be too big of a deal. That meditation thought though got me wondering.

I sat down on a rock that was by the river. I can already imagine Rika freaking out with me being near a rock and river judging by what happened last time. I began to clear my head of all thoughts and felt at peace before a sudden memory hit me. I was supposed to unlock my chakra with Yamoi! I quickly got off the rock and ran to where he would be. He was doing homework inside the late dining area.

"Hey Yamoi, so Iruka-sensei said it would help unlock my chakra is someone familiar with chakra was with me. Could you help me?" I asked as I sat in front of him. He looked up at me with a bored expression and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine, I'll help you only because a teacher asked." He said as he closed his school book and walked me to one of the rooms so we were alone.

"First of all you need to relax and begin to meditate. Try to find a source of energy in the pit of your stomach. Once you do just focus on it for a while. If you feel up to it try and grab a hold of it. That's essentially how you unlock it." Yamoi explained to me with that overly bored voice. He got into a meditation position and I quickly copied it. It was the exact one I had been in earlier so it was easy to get into the position.

I breathed in and tried to focus on feeling something. I don't know how much time went by but I suddenly felt a small flicker in myself and focused on it. Was that my chakra? I kept concentrating on it and reached out to it. Once I did it felt like a flood gate unlocked. I gasped as the feeling. My body felt lighter than it had been before. Like cool air was rushing through my veins. I looked at Yamoi who looked pretty surprised but yet had a look of pride in him.

"Looks like you unlocked it...and you have a good amount of chakra as well. A wonder you never unlocked it accidentally in the past with the sheer amount you have." He said and I smiled brightly before he began talking again, "It's almost as much as a third year student." he finished. Only a third year...so when I'm in my third year my chakra level will be normal? What bummer. Then he spoke again.

"Just remember that chakra is like a muscle, the more you work it the more it'll grown. Sure you'll reach the peak of it soon, but that won't be for a couple more years. It'll grow naturally and the more you train it the stronger it'll be. I suggest doing chakra exercises to learn control and do them everyday to train up your coils. Your teacher will have some lessons or if you feel like it you can check out some books from the library on chakra theory." Yamoi explained and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay, thanks a lot Yamoi!" I said as he left the room. I giggled as I walked to my room and plopped on my bed. I pull out my sketchbook ad thought of what I wanted to draw. Then the imagine of Hinata got caught in my head and I had to draw it. I drew a simple bust shot with roses all around her in color. I smiled at the artwork as I closed the book. I laid on my pillow and smiled.

Today I found a cute girl I liked and unlocked my chakra. Maybe now I would be able to keep up with the class? I'd have to train at home...maybe I'd start to do some running. Ya and go over my katas and do chakra control. I'd be the best shinbone in my whole class, just you wait. I'll make sure nobody looks down on my for being weak!

 _-The Enigma-_

Well there's the next chapter. This one had been fun although really weird for me to write but still eh. I have finally decided what I'd be doing for Himeko's team though guys! Isn't that amazing! I did something with my life! Okay so really it was a suggestion:

Ebony Sword - Just wanted to say thanks because now I actually know what to do with the teams. I'm not gonna spoil too much but you probably already know what I'm getting at, so thank you again.

-Salt


	6. A Facade

A week, a whole week I had been attending the academy. It was finally the weekend and I was looking forward to just relaxing and maybe drawing a bit. Sadly, Yamoi had a different idea on what to do during the weekend and woke me up before anyone else in the girl's room was awake. He hissed for me to get up and follow him once I'm dressed in my workout clothes, so I did as he said and once i was ready I followed him to the backyard.

"I've been watching you after school..." Yamoi said while leaning against a tree. For a seven year old he seemed to be slightly intimidating with those dark circles under his eyes and slightly sharper than average canines that stuck out of his mouth. A scowl was placed on his face and he glared over at me. I raised an eyebrow as I cocked my head to the side.

"The katas you've been running through...I've never seen them. I went to the library and tried to find a book that teaches is, to no avail. That means you managed to create your own fighting style somehow." He explained to me as I followed him closely with my eyes. I didn't know what he was getting at, but was curious no less at what he would say.

"I guess I have...what's it to ya?" I asked with my hands on my hips. I glared over at him before immediately softening my gaze. I was a good girl, the me before was good so I must be good. Don't sass. Don't argue. Be kind. Be respectful. Be likable. Ever since the run in on Tuesday or Wednesday, I've been trying not to sass people. As fun as it had been, the way the kids looked at me was something I didn't desire. Besides, I had been good girl before hitting my head so it only makes sense I'm a good girl now.

"You need someone to practice with, obviously. You can't expect to beat anyone in the academy battles without practice. You were late into the school year and now you have a different fighting style. You possess a lot of chakra despite never training with it and you act a far too mature for your age. You're an enigma to the academy. An enigma either ends up as a prodigy or a drop out. The only difference between the two if how much you want one. If you want to become something more in life, then you need to start training. If you don't you'll fall...hard." He explained to me and my eyes widened before I cleared my throat.

"What about you? You have known me for what...a week? I doubt we were ever close before I got hurt since you don't really talk with anyone. So what? What are you then? Being able to figure this all out so easily and acting, like you said about me, far too mature for your age. That would make you an enigma as well. I assume you're probably the head of your class with that head on your shoulders." I said as I studied the boy before me. He hand't taken away eye contact for our whole conversations, something I noticed typical kids did often.

"That's right...I am an enigma. I'm however the dead last in my class. Can I ask you a question? What do you think happens to prodigies in this village that's military based?" He asked me and I narrowed my eyes.

"You're a weapon, obviously." I stated and he nodded, accepting my response.

"Indeed, so if an orphan was to be a prodigy, they would no doubt be a weapon. A clan kid, they can have their family back them up to assure that doesn't happen. Us? We only have ourselves. It can't be known what we are. That's why I prefer using the word enigma over prodigy, it's safer and easier." He said and I eyed him before prompting him to go on.

"I suggest if you were to practice with your fighting style, it be with me. Don't show it at there academy. Do as the teachers say. Never go above and beyond. Do average. Do not exceed in anything, even if those worksheets are easy and those mock battles are a breeze, don't show them your potential. I will train with you, we can get books and everything. Nobody ever comes to this orphanage so it's safe to train here." He explained to me and I nodded with my lips pursed. This kid knew more than he was letting on, but what was it?

"This facade, I assume this will be us forever?" I asked him with a frown and he actually smirked at this.

"That's the good thing about being dead last Himeko, people don't expect much out of you. That includes enemies. If you're alone and you have to battle an enemy feel free to demolish them, however if you're on a team only show your true self when it's necessary." He explained and I nodded with an amused smile. This conversation was a confusing one yet I somehow managed to follow it rather well.

"Fine, I can live with that. Just fool everyone around me for my whole life...seems fun." I commented, not even being sarcastic. This prompted him to look me over with a frown.

"So we'll be training partners from now on, okay? I just request one thing from you. Be yourself around me. This good girl act has even got you fooled and it's annoying. I can tell you aren't as good as you try to be." He said and I looked confused for a slight second.

"People said I was nice before, that means I was a good girl. That means I am good girl." I explained to him. He had a glare before he spoke up again.

"So naive, you've already realized it, haven't you. The person people talk about, the past you, isn't you anymore. You're more mature, cunning, analytical, brave. When Rika asked who wanted to be a part of the academy I remember you flinching then suddenly you're hit in the head and are eager to join up? Not to mention I heard what happened last week with those girls who tried to bully you. You are no longer than good little girl people speak of around here. You're a new person, so act like the real you." He said and I took in a sharp breath before realizing what he said was true.

 _The girl they spoke of._

 _She's dead._

 _She died on that day and now I'm here, a whole new person._

 _This new person is not a good little girl._

 _I am not a good little girl._

 _I'm not good._

It processed through my head rather fast and I shook away the headache that was threatening to take over. It felt like something was chipping away, like a view is being thrown back. I breathed in and saw Yamoi looked a bit concerned for a second before ehe went back to being stoic. I finally got my bearings and looked at him with a scowl and narrowed eyes.

"Fine, so be it. You want the real me fine. Just when we're together though, to everyone else I'm a sweet and innocent girl. Got it." The last thing wasn't a question, it was a statement. I delivered the whole thing with a cold voice, one that has been begging to be released. I wasn't a good girl and damn did it feel good to act the way i've been secretly craving.

When I woke up sure I didn't realize it but over the week something has been gnawing at me. Sure I liked Naruto and was basically infatuated with Hinata at this point, but the feelings I had towards others weren't so desirable.

 **Idiots**

 **Plain**

 **Boring**

 **Dunce**

 **Ignorant**

 **Brat**

 **Bitch**

My mind was constantly saying these things as I spoke to people. I didn't like them. I don't know why but I just didn't like monsoon people. Hell even when I looked at Yamoi I hated it. I could list a whole bunch of things that i thought of him. **What a fucking prick, thinks he knows it all. He's just some kid who can't handle people giving him attention. He's afraid of the village and what they'd do to him. A weakling. He's a coward. Wouldn't hurt to play along though, he could teach me a few things. Afterwards I can just leave him behind.**

I don't know why but I knew now that was what the real me has been wanting to say to people. I hated others so much.

I was so lost in thought I didn't realize Yamoi was talking, not like I cared about ignoring him but still he might have information I needed.

"Are you even listening?" Yamoi asked with a scowl and my eyes, that were usually wide and dewey were now set in a bored way as if I were annoyed.

"Actually no, repeat yourself if you wish." I said while crossing my arms. Yamoi looked shocked for a moment before a smirk appeared.

"So this is the real you...fine then. I was saying that I train everyday after school until it's dark out. I do taijutsu as well as chakra control. I expect in about two months you'll be able to catch up to me so I actually have a challenge when sparring." He explained and I nodded.

"Fine by me, I assume you also practice over the weekends, preferably early morning and throughout the day?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yes, I wanted to practice no actually. As you can see I brought us to a more secluded area by the orphanage. Nobody will bother us here, Rika will call us for meals. I expect you to hold your own if I go easy, so let's begin with a spar to see where you're at.

Needless to say he kicked my ass and scolded me for using the school's katas. **What an asshole, fine one day I'll kick his little bitch ass.**

My weekend consisted of a lot of training and Yamoi was _kind_ enough to show me the way to the library so I could grab some chakra control books.

Before I knew it three months passed me. Train, eat, go to school, train some more, eat, train, shower, sleep. The schedule was more of a mantra to me at this point. I improved a great deal in this time and started to enjoy training. It was the only time I had where I felt free. I began training even when Yamoi stopped. He said I would overwork myself but I attested that I was fine.

I would obviously still draw pictures, a lot of Hinata as I enjoyed drawing pretty things, and occasionally went out with Naruto to hang out. It was actually on one of these hang outs that I ran across a small store. There was some weight inside and I smiled as I asked for the price, being the good little girl I decided to pretend to be. Once I was told the price I almost let my facade fall but went away. I wanted those but couldn't afford it. Well I couldn't afford it...but maybe I could manipulate someone with money to get it for me? Hinata was from the Hyuga clan and they were bawling in money.

Now how to manipulate her. If I do manage to manipulate her then I could get her to go out with me and then if I ever needed I could get her to buy me things. She knew me decently well since I would occasionally strike up a conversation with her in class, so perhaps I could figure out some things.

For two weeks I followed her, only stopping when she was in the compound since there were too many people who could catch me in there. I did ask around and apparently she was the heir of her clan but she was weak. People thought she was basically worthless in her clan, thought she was too weak to succeed in anything. That's when I decided I knew how to manipulate the girl. At the start of the week I put the plan into action.

I made sure to be early to class so I could grab a seat next to Hinata. It was fairly easy since none of us had designated seats and I told Naruto I want him to get closer to Sakura since he liked her so my plan was to sit away from him then he would sit next to her and it would all work itself out. He was such a simple minded kid, and I felt a little bad but he did look happy sitting next to that **complete and utter bitch** so I smiled a bit.

When Hinata sat next to me I smiled brightly.

"Morning Hina-chan!" I chirped happily and she smiled a bit and blushed. Damn she was cute...no bad get rid of those thoughts. We are manipulating this child.

"G-good morning Himeko-san." Hinata said while looking in around and grabbing her notes, ready to take any for class. Now I started to slowly final the class after what Yamoi said so this part would be easy.

"So Hina-chan, you know how I usually get some of the worst grades in class? Well I noticed you get pretty high marks, so I was wondering if you could help me a bit in class? Plus you're also so much better at taijutsu than be, like incredibly so. Could you help me with that too. I don't want to burden you or anything, but if you could I'd be so grateful." I said with a soft smile as I looked at her hopefully.

"I-I'd have to ask m-my father about after school...but I can help you in class." She said in her soft voice and I quickly hugged her.

"Ah thank you so much Hina-chan!" I said, being careful to keep my voice low, but since a lot of people weren't even hear yet that didn't matter much.

"Y-you're welcome. W-why did you as-ask me though? Why n-not Haruno-san?" Hinata asked me and I chuckled a bit while giving her my 'lady killer' smile that I developed. I don't know why I thought it would work but something about it was telling me it worked very well. She blushed brightly at the smile before I spoke up.

"Isn't it obvious, you're os much better than her. You're amazing Hina-chan." I said while keeping my face in a cool and contempt look. I knew it probably didn't work with my face but I was trying and she seemed to be a bit flustered so I didn't really care much.

"I-I um t-thank you fo-for thinking s-so hi-highly of m-me." She was stuttering a lot but I let it pass. It was all okay, she seemed to be flattered and that's all that mattered.

Manipulating her would be easier than I thought, this was fun. Maybe I should try and manipulate some more people? Just pick at their weaknesses and make then disappear and they're like putty in your hands. I could do that.

Manipulating people seemed like so much fun after all.

 **-The Enigma-**

 **So our main character has finally started to recover a bit of who they were before, no not the girl but the guy part. The guy I haven't put much thought into but I will tell you this. He was a player and manipulated men and women with ease, so he was pretty attractive to both sexes. I plan on eventually having some flashbacks on who he was before but until then, here we go. Good girl is becoming a morally grey person pretty damn fast. By the time she's a ninja she will be completely corrupted muahahahaha. Oh god I'm making a horrible character and I'm not even caring.**

 **Anyway I wanted to quickly thank:**

 **-Amber765**

 **-MyNameIsLaura**

 **-Ebony Sword**

 **Here's the update~**


	7. Art of Manipulation

_A young man, no older than twenty five, glanced around the small bar with eyes of a predator. Was he one? Well that question was always up for debate. He never actually hurt anyone...physically that is. The only reason he didn't have a bad reputation was because he never stay din one place for very long, he was a drifter. Constantly moving from one town to the next, earning money form less than desirable methods._

 _He spotted a boy, probably barely legal, with some older friends of his. They were drinking but he couldn't help but notice he had some soft drink in his cup, only furthering his suspicion of the kid being young. Young people were always easy prey in his eyes. His friends all seemed to be not even caring for the poor boy._

 _'What utterly useless pieces of trash, the boy may be a little bitch but at least he has a pretty face, so we can at least go for him' The bitter thought ran through his mind but his expression didn't falter in the slightest._

 _He noticed the boy getting up and walking to the bathroom, now he'd just have to wait for him to come back and stop him from going back to his friends. Now this wasn't a gay bar, but this guy knew how to convince people. Everyone was willing to have a little gay fling if you knew the right words to say. Besides, young people were always so entranced with the whole 'experimenting' idea._

 _As the boy began walking back the man got up, ruffling his black hair that had a streak of red in it, his vibrant green eyes locking onto the boy. He have his seductive "lady-killer' smile as he approached the boy. Then he began talking in a voice that was almost like silk, it was just so smooth and deep._

 _"You seem a little young to be here, let me guess some guys from your college wanted to go out drinking and dragged you along." He said, making a casual chat, the kid was so naive that he didn't realize he was getting picked up on._

 _"H-how'd you know?" he asked while shuffling a bit and the man just smiled._

 _"Doesn't really seem like your type of scene is all. Once you've been around the block a couple of times it's easy to tell who comes here often and who was dragged by their friends." The man replied back while running a hand through his hair. After a couple more minutes of chatting he managed to get the kid's number, saying he'd love to just have some casual chat since he seemed fun. It was obvious to him and the bartender that his real motives were to just fuck him and then go._

 _Well a week later he got what he wanted, and a couple more people. Normally college kids weren't his type. They didn't have money that he could slip into his pockets before leaving early morning. Sometimes though he just liked to have fun._

 _He looked at the sleeping body of the boy who was next to him. His blonde hair was tussled and curled around his face, his grey eyes were now closed but it let him observe just how long his eyelashes were. His pale skin that was almost like a sheet of snow, a stark contrast to his own tan skin, looked delicate and delicious. Maybe the man would stay here for a couple more fucks before moving on. He did manipulate some 'straight' college kid and he was pretty cute. Normally he went after women but being a bi man meant he wasn't all that picky._

 _He started to get up from the bed when a small hand reached out and grabbed onto his wrist._

 _"You leaving?" The kid asked, his voice a little hoarse from all the...vocalization from their day's earlier activity._

 _"Ya, I'll be in town for a while more though, so call me up if you're feeling lonely." He spoke, his voice husky and damn sexy to the young college boy._

 _"I'll make sure to do that ." He said._

 **-The Enigma-**

I woke up with a jolt and a small headache. I noticed I was the first person awake and looked around. That was a rather peculiar dream I has just had. The kid spoke a name of some kind, but I couldn't really remember it sadly. It didn't really make any sense to have a dream about some man who was a player. It seemed to be familiar to me though.

It felt a whole lot more familiar than everything that I've been going through. What with the whole not liking the dresses, or the name, or the gender. It was just all so weird to me but that dream felt right. The name the kid called that man felt right, even if I couldn't remember it.

I shook my head and opted to get some of my morning training out of the way. After school I would have my first training session with Hinata and I wasn't so sure I would be getting my heart rate up too much during that. I had seen Hinata in class and she was always so hesitant to attack, so I assume she'll be the same with the one on one training. Still loved the girl, but she needed a confidence boost. Maybe by manipulating her she could gain some? Who knows, maybe I'm secretly a good guy all the sudden.

I had gone through my morning routine of getting ready and looked at myself in the mirror. After gaining back some weight I'd lost during my coma, I've looked a lot healthier. My pale skin no longer appeared to be sickly, just a normal pale now. About as pale as the boy from my dream. My hair was still soft and I made sure to keep it cut nicely, not choppy like it had been.

I had rather long eyelashes but I was a bit miffed that they were white. Perhaps I would go and get some mascara to make them dark. My eyes never really changed though, they were still a very light red color. I had noticed though the 'color' part of my eyes were a bit bigger than what most people had and my eyes were also rather large. My lips were small and a pale pink color, my cheeks always a bit rosy from the bloody rushing to them.

Unlike when I woke up from the hospital, I looked absolutely adorable. My short stature, my doll face...I could work with that. I couldn't be like the guy from my dreams with his manipulation tactics, I'd had to form some on my own. More for this body and face. A cute tactic...and innocent approach could work well enough. I could be that cute loli girl who was as sweet as a cake. I could slowly change my personality so nobody would really notice. They already knew I was fairly nice, if not a little sassy but that was a one time thing.

They thought I was nice so if I kept it up in a year they would think I'm sweet as well. I could act a bit childishly like a little sister in a way. I could manipulate people with my innocence and nobody would notice.

I shook my head as I looked away from the mirror. I got off from the counter and walked outside to do my training. I mostly meditated at first, then began to run as much as I could. I was pretty good in endurance for my age but that wasn't good enough. I needed to be better than my age. I then trained in taijutsu, using my own katas. Maybe training with Hinata will be good, I will get a chance to practice the actual academy kata's that I'll be forced to using when in actual combat. I decided when I'm maybe a chunin or even a jounin then I'd let myself slip into my actual style. At that age it wouldn't be too crazy so say I've been working for years to develop a unique fighting style.

Once I finished up I ate a good breakfast along with strawberry milk and made my way to the academy with Yamoi. As we walked the dark path to the academy he decided to strike up a conversation.

"You're improving pretty fast...how are you at school?" he asked me and I looked over at him with a bored expression.

"I'm almost as bad as Naru-kun in classes. I finish running last, get average marks on tests, and always lose my academy fights." I explained to him. he smirked and I silently cursed him. What a fucking imbecile, do you expect anything less of me? I then tried to calm myself down, perhaps he would be useful to me in the future.

We finally got to the academy and I was created with Naruto, who for once was early.

"Morning Meko-chan!" Naruto said while smiling at me and I easily transitioned to my kind demeanor.

"Morning Naru-kun." I said, smiling at the nickname he had given to me. He had decided on it since calling me 'Hime' was too odd because of the meaning. Even myself hated that part of my name, but I didn't really care too much for it. There wasn't anything I could do about it.

"Look, see I told you I could be early! So after school do you want to go eat some ramen with me?" Naruto asked as we walked into the school building. Yamoi has already gone inside and was probably almost at his classroom by now.

"Sorry Naru-kun, I'd love to but I'm training with Hina-chan after classes. Perhaps another time?" I said while holding my hands behind my back and walking in a rather ditzy manner that I had picked up about a month after my head collision.

"Awe, why are you training with Hinata and now me? You could've asked." Naruto said and I noticed we were at the door to the classroom. I knew Hinata would be there so I decided to say my next sentence slightly louder, but not to much that is was obvious.

"Because Hina-chan is amazing at Taijutsu and I'd like to have someone to practice with that can tell me when I have my stance wrong." I explained to him, not even bothering to look over at the girl. Naruto frowned before shrugging.

"Are we sitting together today?" Naruto asked and I smiled over at him.

"I won't argue if we were to sit next to one another." I told him and smiled before he sat down and patted the empty seat next to him. I turned around to see Hinata in the back of the room. She was looking at me and upon seeing me looking back at her she blushed and looked away.

I waited for her to look back before waving with a sweet smile and mouthing 'morning' to her. She smiled back and nodded in acknowledgment

As soon as classes for the day ended i walked over to Hinata since we were outside already I didn't have to worry about weaving through desks.

"Hey Hina-chan, ready for today's practice?" I asked her with a smile as I looked over at her and she nodded meekly.

"Y-yes, I am l-looking of-forward to it." She said while fumbling with her fingers. I smiled before taking her hand in mind and began to walk with her in hand. She was blushing and sputtering when I spoke up.

"I know a great training area that nobody uses anymore." I said as I guided her through the after school crowd. She had already informed her family a week prior to this training so I didn't have to worry much. The only thing they told me was to make sure that I made sure to walk her back to the compound, no problem for me.

We got to the training area and she looked around before noticing we were still hold hands and whipped her's away from mine. A bit hurtful but I didn't let it faze me.

"Ready, we should practice with a full on spar to see how different we are, then we can begin working on katas and endurance. That's what Yamoi suggested to me, how about you?" I asked her and she blushed some more.

"T-that sounds g-good to me." She said and I smiled. She obviously beat me in taijutsu and during the academy katas I purposely messed up so she'd have to help me and overtime she did I praised her for being so awesome at being able to easily pick up on where I made mistakes.

By the time we finished it was about nine and I looked over at her and grabbed her hand again. "Time to head home." I chirped happily and she smiled a bit more. over the training she hadn't been stuttering too much except when I praised her. She even stopped blushing too much with was a huge help because before I thought she'd faint.

I took her back to the compound without any trouble and we promised to meet up again after school tomorrow.

This training followed us for a good while and before I knew it the new it summer had come and gone and a new school year was starting.

 **\- The Enigma -**

I smiled at Hinata as we both practice sparring against one another. I always let her beat me to a pulp, but that wasn't too big of a deal for my ego. After all, I was just a sweet girl. My personality...well facade has changed. Now I was a lot sweeter and cuter in personality. Nobody even noticed the shift in personality which was a plus.

At the moment Hinata and I were sparring. Well it was more or less endurance training. We would fight non stop for an hour in a half and then take a small break. Before it had been thirty minutes, then an hour. Our goal is to be at three hours of non stop sparring by our third year in the academy.

We finished sparring and both collapsed on the ground. We were both sticky from all the sweating that came with a large workout. Well large for two see year old kids that is.

I looked over at her with a smile. In the year we had become close, no not in a relationship (not yet at least) but enough that she didn't stutter too much. Sure when I was being flirty (Not like she'd notice it was real flirting since she was too innocent and naive to pick up on that. Not to mention too young.) she'd blush a lot and stutter, but that was really the only time she did it.

I heard some snickering from a tree and Naruto hopped down in front of us. In the year time span I managed to squeeze Naruto in with us (despite not wanting to give up my Hinata alone time, I sacrificed it). He came in for the last hour of our training to practice chakra control, since he was shit at it.

He gave us both some water and I smiled happily as I drank a bit from my pastel orange container. Something that Naruto and I bonded over was our love for orange. It was a brilliant color but I had a soft spot for lilac and pink now. It developed after six months when I noticed I love my bed set up, it was something a princess would sleep in and apparently I am one now.

Hinata and I cooled off and began training. We all started to meditate but I noticed Naruto was being bit antsy as he normally was.

"Naruto, you need to clear your mind." I scolded him and he frowned before trying again. After that we went to tree climbing, something none of us had gotten despite working on it for a month. After training Naruto left home and I walked with hinata in hand to her compound. As we walked I began talking.

"So Hinata, I was thinking of something to help with out training. It's weights. If we wore weights and went running it would help our speed and if we used it all the time well I can only imagine good things will come from it. Don't ya think so?" I asked her while looking at her with my dolly eyes. I had gotten my hands on some black mascara and wore it every day since it made my eyelashes nice and dark.

"I think that could work, when should we go out and get some?" She asked and I smiled.

"Weeeeeell, tomorrow is our training day off so maybe we could head to the markets, pick up the weights then grab something to eat?" I suggested, secretly noting it would totally be a date without her knowing it. She smiled and nodded.

"I'll ask my father once we get to the compound, would you be okay with waiting at the gate?" She asked and I smiled brightly at her.

"I don't mind at all!" I chirped. Once we got to the compound she left to tell her father and he agreed. She told me the good news and I told here I'd pick her up at ten for our hang out.

 **\- The Enigma -**

At almost ten on the dot I knocked on the gate to the Hyuga clan and a guard answered. He must've been miffed why a short albino girl with a white dress and long pink cloak was there...yes I was wearing the outfit I apparently used to always wear. It was cute on me and I needed Hinata to see me in my cute as fuck clothes.

I told the guard I was here to pick up Hinata and he told me he'd be right back. What a fucking asshole, thinks he's so damn good. Fuck him.

I saw Hinata in her normal clothes, insisting of a pink and lilac jacket, dark purple pants, and ninja shoes. I smiled and waved to her and she happily walked over to me.

"We'll be back around two in the afternoon." I informed the guard as normally they like to know these things. Once he left I grabbed Hinata's hand and we walked over to where the markets were. I happily chatted with her about nonsense as we made our way. She happily carried on the conversation and I was glad. Before she would always cut the conversation short but she was getting more comfortable around me.

We made our way over to the market and there were so many things lined up. We went to a shop that sold supplies for shinobi and noticed a woman at the counter. I smiled as I brought Hinata along with me and looked up at her as I couldn't reach the counter very well.

"Excuse me Ms, do you have any chakra weights?" I asked her while tilting my head. Chakra weights, from what I knew, are specialized weights. You add chakra into them and they slowly grow heavier. They keep the chakra inside and it won't deplete your reserves. Not to mention only you can undo the weights with your specialized chakra signature. A very special weight indeed that could last us for years as they were made some chakra fabric.

She smiled down at us and nodded. "Of course we do, but they are rather pricey. They come in sets of four." She explained as she took us to where they would be. There were various colors and Hinata smiled at the lilac ones. Then she say the price and gulped a bit. 1,200 Ryo per set...damn that was expensive. Luckily I had been practicing with my manipulations and got people to buy some of my artwork in town for way more than they were actually worth. I had the money for them easily. Hinata also seemed to have just enough for them. She got lilac while I grabbed grey. We both left the shop with weights in out bags and went to the small dango shop. We had a pleasant conversation before we realized it was almost two o'clock so I walked her home.

Once we parted I walked back to the orphanage. One day I'd tell her how I felt, but that was only when we were old enough to do more than hold ands. Who wants just puppy love, am I right? Maybe when we're around the age of being ninjas.

* * *

 **\- The Enigma -**

 _So there we go, the story plot is thickening. Okay not really but hey it's a something! So anyway guys decided to update today as I may or may not be going on a huge ass writing binge so I don't have to deal with all the horrible things going on in my life right now. I have a healthy way of coping!_

 _So anyway may I just say the whole Ryo thing just sucks total ass. Like I hate it but I have an actual calculator thing to determine how much something should cost._ _Like I looked at some fan websites to see what they had to say with how much Ryo was worth and made a small thing for it so I can easily price things accordingly._

 **"Get a converter and do yen to dollars. Once you have the proper amount of yen for the price the item is worth (So say you want something to be like $100, type that into the dollar section, then look at the amount in yen. Once you have the proper amount of yen, divide it by 10 then round up. That's how much Ryo it'll cost."** _-Actual quote from my story notes._

 _Well I don't have much so say other than I hope you're enjoying this story! I'll update as soon as I can guys. Next chapter is actually around 6,000 words long and so is the chapter after that one, so about 12,000 together for the next two chapters. Why am I bringing up both of the chapters instead of just one? I'm doing a double update since it's a Part 1/Part 2 type of thing so why not? So prepare for that guys!_

 _-Salt out_


End file.
